wake up, darling
by umeboshi ume
Summary: [Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4] Salah satu cara membangunkan Konami; rampas selimutnya. Dan tampaknya Kiryuu berhasil menerapkannya. — kiryuu/konami (the red hat guy). shounen-ai. plotless.


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 © KONAMI

Warning(s): Shounen-ai, OOC, gajeness, typo(s), Japanese names, kosakata krisis, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

 **wake up, darling**

"Hei, Konami."

Kiryuu mengguncang-guncang tubuh berbalut selimut putih tebal. Tetap saja usahanya nihil. Sosok itu tidak membuka matanya. Bergerak saja tidak. Menggerutu pun tidak. Bahkan hembusan napasnya tidak terdengar olehnya.

Konami tidur seperti patung.

Mungkin jika tsunami melanda Neo-Domino, Konami akan terseret arus dan mati tenggelam tanpa ia sadari. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, arwahnya sudah menggentayangi teman-temannya yang masih hidup.

"Konami..."

Kiryuu mengguncang lebih kuat.

"Konami sayang..."

Percuma.

Kiryuu angkat tangan. Makhluk di hadapannya susah sekali membuka matanya. Memangnya Konami sedang memimpikan siapa—lebih tepatnya apa?

"Bangun dong..."

Bisa saja Kiryuu memukulnya, menjitak kepalanya, atau mendorongnya hingga jatuh supaya terbangun—tapi Kiryuu masih punya hati nurani.

Kiryuu menghela napas panjang sembari memandangi wajah Konami yang masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Parasnya polos. Mirip dengan anak kecil yang belum pernah berbuat dosa—tidak seperti Kiryuu yang hidupnya penuh dengan kenakalan dan keonaran. Dan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka itu menggoda meski sudah berkali-kali ia kecup.

Duh, rasanya Kiryuu ingin menodainya sekarang.

 _Dasar mesum!_

Kiryuu menepuk kedua pipinya.

 _Sadar Kyousuke, sadar._

Kiryuu memang tahu tabiat buruk Konami; susah bangun tidur. Konami paling benci kalau tidurnya diganggu. Ia tidak suka namanya dibangunkan.

Kiryuu tidak berani membangunkan Konami. Kiryuu sudah kapok diomeli empat kali olehnya. Ia ingat pertama kalinya ia merasakan ledakan emosi Konami. Tetapi Kiryuu akui waktu itu memang salahnya sehingga Konami marah kepadanya. Saat itu ia langsung masuk tanpa izin ke apartemen Konami (entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk dan mendapatkan alamatnya) dan membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta untuk membalas dendam pada Yusei—bahkan Kiryuu sempat mengancam akan tidur di sampingnya bila Konami tidak beranjak dari kasur. Akhirnya Konami membuka mata dan melampiaskan emosinya tepat di depannya. Konami benar-benar marah saat itu. Dan pada akhirnya juga amarah Konami mereda dan mengikuti ajakan—paksaan —Kiryuu.

(Tetapi itu dulu—sekarang masalah dendam dan Team Satisfaction sudah selesai.)

Saat keempat kalinya Konami marah, saat itulah ancaman yang sebenarnya. Jika Kiryuu datang tanpa permisi dan membangunkannya secara paksa seperti sebelumnya, maka Konami tidak mengizinkan Kiryuu untuk menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya bahkan melarangnya untuk menemuinya lagi. Mendengarnya Kiryuu merinding. Ancaman Konami tepat sasaran dan membuat Kiryuu sempat bermimpi buruk selama tiga hari.

Sejak saat itu Kiryuu takut membangunkan Konami. Berkunjung ke apartemennya pun mulai jarang.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda.

Kiryuu sudah bertekad. Hatinya sudah mantap. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Hari ini ia harus berhasil membangunkan Konami—meski harus ambil risiko bakal diomeli maupun dijauhi. Harus hari ini. Karena jikalau ditunda esok hari, tidak akan ada artinya lagi. Tidak istimewa lagi.

 _Maafkan aku, Konami._

Maka Kiryuu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, mengumpulkan segala macam bentuk keberanian dan merasa percaya diri kembali. Ia merampas jam weker yang terletak meja samping tempat tidur Konami. Jari-jarinya dengan mahir menyetel alarm itu supaya berbunyi sedetik kemudian.

Alhasil jam weker bergetar dan berbunyi kencang hingga telinganya sendiri pun terasa perih.

"Nggg, lima menit lagi..."

Kiryuu nyengir. Setidaknya patung sudah mulai bergerak.

Konami menggerutu dalam tidurnya. Masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup, tangan kanannya menjelajahi meja di samping ranjang dan mematikan jam weker. Kemudian ia berusaha menarik selimut putihnya sampai menutupi batang hidungnya.

 _Kalau aku selimut, aku pasti bakal betah berlama-lama di ranjang untuk menyelimuti tubuhmu._

Tetapi Konami tidak boleh kembali terlelap. Ia harus bangun sekarang. Kiryuu sudah menyiapkan jurus pamungkas.

"Bangun sekarang!"

Perlahan Konami membuka kedua matanya dan seberkas cahaya lampu kamar apartemen memenuhi penglihatannya. Konami merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang; selimutnya yang tadi membungkusnya sampai ke batang hidungnya tidak ada. Selimut putih kesayangannya...

Konami beranjak duduk. Ia menoleh dan terkejut—serta mulai merasa kesal. Di sampingnya, tepat di atas tepi kasurnya, Kiryuu sedang duduk santai dengan senyumannya yang lebar sekali.

Salah satu cara membangunkan Konami; rampas selimutnya. Dan tampaknya Kiryuu berhasil menerapkannya.

"Pagi Konami."

Duh, seringainya semakin lebar. Seperti sedang menatap objek yang tampak konyol saja. Yang terpenting, cengiran Kiryuu tampak semakin menyebalkan baginya.

"Enak tidurnya?"

Konami menggerutu, semakin kesal dibuatnya. Nada bertanya Kiryuu terdengar mengejek sekali.

Kiryuu sungguh menjengkelkan hari ini; Kiryuu masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa permisi (lagi), Kiryuu merusak acara mimpi indahnya, Kiryuu menatapnya seolah-olah ia bahan ejekan. Orang ini... Benar-benar tidak pernah jera, ya? Padahal ia sudah mengancam dan Kiryuu masih berani mengganggu tidurnya. Kiryuu Kyousuke memang ajaib.

Dan cengiran menyebalkan itu—uhh, rasanya Konami ingin meledak sekarang. Ia menatap Kiryuu tajam dan mulai mengeluarkan emosinya—

"Kyousukeeeee—"

—namun suaranya tersumpal oleh telapak tangan Kiryuu.

Kiryuu menghela napas, "Hei, hei. Berhenti berteriak, sayang. Aku tidak sedang menculikmu, tahu."

Konami tertawa sinis dalam hati.

Apakah orang yang masuk ke dalam apartemen seseorang tanpa permisi dan mendekap mulutnya tidak terlihat seperti penculik? Kiryuu Kyousuke memang dangkal.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa berteriak."

Orang ini memang tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

Konami meronta, berusaha melepaskan dekapan tangan Kiryuu. Bukan karena ia takut, melainkan karena napasnya yang hampir habis dan karena Kiryuu semakin menyebalkan.

"Kau ini... Tenanglah sedikit..."

Menyadari napas pemuda itu mulai terengah-engah, Kiryuu langsung melepaskan tangannya. Tampaknya ia sudah mengerjai Konami di luar batas.

Kiryuu tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu, Konami."

Namun tatapan Konami semakin tajam dan menusuk. Ia benar-benar tidak suka bila ada orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kyousuke bodoh."

Duh, Kiryuu menggigil sekarang. Dia marah, dia mulai marah! Harusnya nanti siang saja Kiryuu datang ke apartemennya. Atau ditunda besok saja meski hari ini hari istimewa. _Maafkan aku, Konami._

"Kau tahu, Kyousuke... Aku hampir saja mendapatkan sebuah kartu langka dan menang di kejuaraan duel internasional. Gara-gara kau semua itu lenyap begitu saja! Kartu langka dan impianku... Gara-gara kau!"

Seketika rasa khawatirnya lenyap. Kiryuu ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sekarang ia sangat ingin mencubit kedua pipi makhluk di hadapannya ini. Kekanakkan sekali. Konami itu bodoh, polos, atau terlalu menghayati mimpi, sih?

Kiryuu tersenyum jenaka, kemudian terkekeh. Kiryuu benar-benar sayang sekali dengan makhluk kekanakkan ini.

"Hahaha, kau yang bodoh, sayang."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak bodoh, Kyousuke _sayang_."

"Kau kekanakkan sekali, sayangku."

"Kau menyebalkan, membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur pulas."

"Kau memang kekanakkan. Tapi aku tetap sayang, sih."

"Ih, siapa yang sudi disayang olehmu?"

"Aku tahu kok kamu sayang sama aku."

"Menjijikkan."

"Hahaha. Ngaku aja kalau kamu sayang sama aku."

"..."

"Oke-oke, aku diam... Jangan marah lagi ya, Konami. Itu hanya mimpi belaka."

Konami hanya menggerutu dan memasang raut kesal. Orang ini benar-benar alien. Menyebalkan sekali. Dan parahnya, Konami memang harus mengakui bahwa Kiryuu memang benar; kalau itu hanya mimpi belaka. Tetapi tetap saja baginya mimpi harus dihayati. Apa salahnya tenggelam dalam mimpi sendiri?

Tetapi tetap saja... Konami benar-benar tidak bisa marah dengan Kiryuu (ia tidak mau mengakuinya)—ancaman waktu itu sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh ia deklarasikan.

Akhirnya Konami menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, Kyousuke bodoh."

Kiryuu nyengir lebar dan mendekat. Ditatapnya kedua iris cokelat Konami lekat. Sangat dalam sehingga Konami hanya bisa terdiam, seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh iris madu Kiryuu. Konami merona. Bahkan jantungnya tidak bisa diam sekarang. Bola mata Kiryuu sangat indah dan sampai mati pun, tetap saja Konami tidak akan mau jujur padanya tentang hal itu.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mendengar hembusan napasnya sendiri. Yang Kiryuu dengar hanyalah debaran jantung miliknya—juga milik Konami.

Kini bibirnya menyentuh bibir Konami, merasakan setiap inci rongga mulutnya. Rasanya manis, lembut, menggairahkan—susah dideskripsikan. Intinya, Kiryuu menyukainya.

Ketika terlepas, Konami hanya diam mematung. Ia menunduk. Rona merah masih menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Debaran jantungnya masih belum berhenti. Mau sampai kapan Kiryuu menyiksanya seperti ini?

Kiryuu hanya tersenyum lebar. Kali ini senyumannya tulus. Dikecupnya kening Konami lembut, tidak peduli apabila lelaki itu masih gugup akibat perbuatannya barusan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

 **finish**

* * *

Ini gaje dan alay sekaliiii dan Kiryuu OOC #cry. Anggap saja ini Kiryuu versi dark signer yang sudah tobat. Entah kenapa ngerasa Kiryuu suka sama player waktu versi dark signer-nya ngancam ia bakal tidur di samping player kalau player ga bangun wkwk. **  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review dan kritiknya silahkan :)


End file.
